herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hien (Sonic Wings)
Hien is one of the main characters in Aero Fighters or Sonic Wings series. He is a mysterious, impassive ninja who serves a Shogun. Also he is a fighter jet pilot and joined with Project Blue to resist Fata Morgana. He is also a young Japanese man, appeared with only brown eyes and a little of his black hair are visible and has an X-shaped scar on his forehead. In every 6 video games, he always wear same helmet with kanji 忍 written at the top; meaning "patience". Sonic Wings In single-player mode, Hien has very little personality. The text between missions consists solely of descriptions of missions assigned to him by theShogun. After the boss battle, Hien reports in to the Shogun and receives orders to continue fighting. In two-player mode, Hien fights with Mao Mao. At times, he loses his calm demeanor by growing impatient with her complaining. The scene after the boss battle reveals that the events of the game were only a movie in which the pair starred. Sonic Wings 2 Unlike other returning characters, Hien has not even changed his outfit since the first Sonic Wings, although his FSX has a new look. He continues to be unmovable for the most part, although he is a bit bewildered by some of his stranger new fighting partners. In single-player mode, Hien receives and responds to orders from an unseen commander, who proves after the final boss battle to be the Shogun from Sonic Wings. Just as Hien is about to take a rest from his efforts, a subordinate ninja informs him that he has yet another mission. In two-player mode, Hien can be paired with any of the other pilots: * Angela: Hien does not get along well with Angela; they each find the other to be cocky, and in the English version, despite Hien's efforts to understand "punk," Angela loses patience with him. Still, there's something Angela does like about Hien; after the mid-point boss battle, Angela pulls off her clothes (revealing herself to be a man in this ending) and demands that Hien accept her/his affection. Hien does not oblige. A rough translation of this scene from the Japanese version is in the gallery below. * Arthur: Arthur is surprised to see a flying ninja, but Hien is even more surprised to see a baby fighter pilot. Arthur tries to make friends, but Hien is not especially interested, declaring that "ninjas have no friends." However, by the end of the final boss battle, Hien decides that Arthur did well enough to become a ninja himself. Arthur isn't so sure. * Cincia and Ellen: Cincia isn't quite serious enough for Hien's tastes, but he does admire her and Ellen's fighting abilities. After the final boss battle, Hien disappears, and Ellen decides to become a female ninja... much to Cincia's embarrassment. * Mecha-Keaton: Keaton and Hien get along well enough, although Hien does seem a bit impatient with Keaton's lack of seriousness about the situation, particularly when Keaton's more interested in hula dancing in Hawaii than in defeating the boss there. Still, they work well together and shown a genuine concern for one another. After the final boss battle, they both report to the Shogun, Hien's master. The Shogun is for some reason incensed that Hien received help from a robot, leaving his pupil speechless. * Mao Mao: Mao Mao, as always, has a crush on Hien, but he rebukes her for trying to date instead of attending to their mission. Likewise, throughout their battles together, he constantly reminds her to be more serious. Still, he does seem to secretly like her, and when her plane crashes after the final boss battle, he rescues her by catching her and parachuting down to earth with a kite on his back. * Silver: Hien is impatient with Silver, just like he is with everyone else, and he's rather critical of Silver's age. However, he's eventually impressed with the captain's fighting, and the two end up with a mutual respect for each other. After the final boss battle, Hien asks Silver to continue fighting with him, but Silver refuses. He and Flint end up sitting in a bar, alone except for thebartender. * Whity: Hien is understandably surprised to meet a talking dolphin. Whity isn't serious enough for Hien's tastes, and he finds Hien amusing but too serious. However, Hien is eventually impressed by Whity's bravery. When their planes crash after the final boss battle, Hien rides to shore on Whity's back. Sonic Wings 3 Hien is again taking radioed orders from the Shogun, who asks him to pursue and identify the enemy. They lose radio contact briefly, then the Shogun tells Hien that he is no longer fighting on Earth. After the final boss battle, Hien reports to the Shogun and asks if it is "just to destroy a world" (apparently the alien planet to which the enemy had taken Hien) in order to perfect the Earth. The Shogun declares that such a question is a sign of weakness. In two-player mode, Hien is paired with Mao Mao. Hien is a little more tolerant of her than usual, even telling her she looks cute in her costume; however, he also tells her not to be a pain. After the final boss battle, Mao Mao tells Hien she wants to know what he really looks like. He obliges by taking off his mask to reveal first Mecha-Keaton then a log, leading Mao Mao to realize that he can change his appearance at will. Sonic Wings Limited See details for Sonic Wings Special above. One-Player Mode Endings: * Boss battle with Pandora/Gurabura: Hien returns to his master, the Shogun seen in earlier games. The Shogun praises Hien's work and tells him to go home to rest. * Boss battle with Lar/Do-ni Revision: As in his single-player ending from Sonic Wings 2, Hien returns to the Shogun who allows him to rest-- this time in a steam bath. However, Hien's break is again interrupted by the other ninja who tells him there is a new mission. * Boss battle with Osaru: Hien reports to the Shogun who again blasts off in an ending similar to the two-player ending with Mecha-Keaton in SW2. However, this time the Shogun is pleased with Hien's work. Two-Player Mode Endings: * Boss battle with Pandora/Gurabura: As in their two-player ending in Sonic Wings, Hien and Mao Mao appear in a movie, credited in the cast along with the game's bosses. * Boss battle with Lar/Do-ni Revision: The ending for Sonic Wings 2 is repeated, with Hien rescuing Mao Mao from her burning plane. * Boss battle with Osaru: Mao Mao is walking in the rain, lost in thought about Hien. She runs into a man who teases her for thinking too hard; as he walks away, she realizes that his voice sounds awfully familiar. . . . Sonic Wings Assault Hien returns in Assault, where he seems even more stern than normal and speaks primarily in Japanese even in the English version of the game. He is voiced by Masaki Aizawa in both versions. Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Category:Military Category:Lawful Good